Sketch of the Heart
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Miaka loves sketching Dark Pit cause he inspires her to draw, but how will the dark-winged angel react when he finds out her secret? Dark PitxOc


**Super Smash Bros belong to Nintendo! My Ocs belong to me!**

* * *

Miaka was watching Dark Pit's match against Pac-Man and there was no doubt he would win. Once the verdict was made, the young blonde dashed off to head back to the mansion. Once she got there, she went to the garden, tied her hair in two neat buns, took out her small sketchbook, and began to continue her sketch of Dark Pit soaring through a night sky. She didn't want anyone else to see, fearing they might tell her secret crush about it. As she drew his face in great detail, she blushed, her heart racing as she thought back to when she first met him.

It was at the Welcoming Party for the newcomers and Miaka was one of them. She got to meet some veterans like Mario, Zelda, and Samus, and not to mention she became friends with the other newcomers Emi, Arina, Rose, Corrine, Nina. When she met Pit and Dark Pit, she felt like there was something about the dark-winged angel that was making her drawn to him. Since then she's been very shy to talk to him or even be near him. She, however, is good at not letting it get in the way when she is in a match, as she is a fist-fighter. Her uncle taught her martial arts and the ways of ninjitsu. Sometimes she asks Greninja for some sparring matches to train and improve on her skills.

As she was finishing her sketch, a shadow loomed over her and heard a very familiar chuckle. "So, this is what you do on your free time?"

Miaka gasped loudly, shutting her sketchbook, quickly got on her feet, turned, and felt her face burn deep red as she saw Dark Pit leaning on the tree with a smirk on his face.

"H-How long were y-you there?!" she cried out, holding the sketchbook close to her chest as if it were her life!

"Since you got here and began sketching me. No one ever told me you were a great artist...and a stalker," the dark-winged angel said with a laugh. He got off from his spot and swiftly took the book from her.

MIaka widened her eyes and shouted out, "NO! DON'T!"

Dark Pit flipped through the book and Miaka was ready to see him be disgusted or revolted. However, all she saw was that damn smirk that wouldn't leave his face. He then gave it back to her.

"Not bad. I'd like to see more of your work if you make more. Other than that..."

When he turned to face her, Miaka was already gone. She sped to her room, tears welling in her eyes, and when she slammed the door, locking it, she fell on her knees and let the tears flow. She was scared that he was gonna think differently of her, or worse, make fun of her by telling everyone of her sketches. Oh how she wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. Never has she ever been this embarrassed, but she never thought her crush would find out her secret.

Her cell buzzed and she took it out to see a text from Emi that said:

_**Hey, Miaka, where are you? Weren't we supposed to go shopping down in Smash Market together this evening?**_

Miaka sharply inhaled as she texted back:

_**Emi, Dark Pit saw them! He saw my sketches!**_

Emi: _**OMG! How did he react?! If he's gonna make fun of you, I'll get Shulk to take him down for you!**_

Miaka: _**Idk...He just told me he wanted to see more if I made any...I feel like he's just teasing me and inside he's sickened by the fact I drew him...**_

Emi: _**...Idk, recently he's been having his eye on you lately, well, according to Pit. Maybe he feels the same way with you.**_

Miaka: _**What do you mean?**_

Emi: _**Didn't you ever notice how he's been trying to talk to you and how sometimes he looks at you during dinner? Everytime he tries to come near you, you just make some excuse to run off! Miaka, you can't run away forever and shutting him out. Give him a chance and go talk to him!**_

Miaka then sighed, wiping away her tears, and finished the test with:

_**Ok. I'll let you know how things turn out and PLEASE don't let Shulk get in on this.**_

She put away her cell and stood up. She unlocked the door and when she did, she felt her heart stop as Dark Pit was there, but what surprised her the most was that he had concern shining in his eyes.

"You shouldn't have run off like that. I didn't mean to scare you off." He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Man, I'm not good at this kind of stuff..." he muttered to himself.

"Y-You can c-come in...Dark Pit," Miaka spoke, trying not to get nervous this time.

Looking at her with surprise, Dark Pit said, "Uh, ok."

He walked in and after closing the door, they sat at her table near one of her windows, and sat there in silence.

After what felt like hours, Miaka asked, "Did you really mean it...? That you...liked my work?"

"O-Oh, well yeah. To be honest...at first I thought you were...Well, I mean, I guess I inspired you to draw, huh?"

"Y-Yeah...If it bothers you that I do this, then I can st-"

Dark Pit silenced her by putting his hand on hers. "No. Actually...you were an inspiration to me too..."

Miaka blinked, looking at him. "R-Really?"

"Yeah and...seeing you in the audience boosted my confidence whenever I was in my toughest battles, and...well, I wanted to know you, considering I never cared about girls." He paused and then looked at her. "And then when I saw you, it changed my life. I wanted to know you, be friends, and...well..." He lightly blushed, looking away to hide it. "Kinda stupid, huh? Me, a guy like me saying all this sappy and cheesy crap..."

Returning his gesture by holding his hand, the young blonde girl said, "No...it's not cause...the truth is that...I guess I...um..." She paused and looked down, biting her bottom lip gently. _Ok, Miaka, it's now or never! Just...let it out! Just get it done and over with so you can move on! _she thought to herself before looking at him right in the eyes, the courage swelling within her. "Dark Pit, you've been my inspiration to draw because I feel in love with you the moment I met you! Believe me...I wanted to know you too, but I was always shy and thought you didn't want to be my friend and stuff...So there. That's my secret!"

She waited for a reaction and gasped softly when she saw him stand up, walk over to her around the table, and pulled her into an embrace. She didn't know how to react to this, but soon she returned it, closing her eyes.

"I understand why I've felt so inspired by you too...I guess I fell for you at first sight too...I never showed these emotions to anyone else, even that Pit stain and his goddess..." He pulled away to look at her. "Miaka...that's my secret as well."

Miaka smiled and soon tears fell down her face, but they were tears of joy. Dark Pit brushed them away with his finger and they gazed into each other's eyes, from dark purple to emerald green. He then put that same hand on her cheek, caressing it gently and she leaned into the touch with a smile. Then, after a few minutes of silence, they leaned in for a kiss. Soon he made her fall on her bed, his lips still on hers. They held each other close and deepened their kiss. However there is a thing called oxygen and they had to pull away for it.

"So, I guess we're a couple, huh?" Dark Pit asked.

Miaka nodded. "I guess so. I suppose you don't want anyone to know right now, huh?"

With a snort, the dark-winged angel said, "Yeah. Last thing I want is that Pit to embarrass the hell out of me and what people will say."

Kissing him gently, the girl spoke, "Don't worry. It'll just be between us, I promise."

Smirking again, Dark Pit said, "And since I love you, I'll allow you to be the only one to call me Pittoo. I hate other people calling me that, but you are an exception. Also, may I make a request, Miss Artist?"

"Yeah?"

"Make a sketch of the two of us...together."

Miaka laughed. "Of course, you can count on me!"

* * *

**This is my first fic where I had Dark Pit in it and I'm sorry if he's OOC. I tried my very hardest and again, I made this late at night, so bear with me v.v Anyways, there's still more SSB4 fics coming your way and I'll be making a poll on who you think I should make fics more on!**


End file.
